


Ask (and you shall get)

by Kaidious



Series: ABOverse [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha!Kanda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background LaviLena, M/M, Omega!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidious/pseuds/Kaidious
Summary: Allen Walker: An unmated omega with an approaching heatCross Marian: A conman (or so Allen thinks)Still, given his circumstances, Allen thought it would not hurt to give things a shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by the ABO fics on AO3. Well, anyway, this fic came out.

[Ask and you shall get]

Allen stared hard at the propped up plate on the red cloaked table, before his eyes darted upwards towards the smirking face of what seemed to him like a half-drunk man.

The male sitting behind that table was laid back against the chair, maroon shoulder-length hair a wild disarray and a cigarette clenched between his teeth at the side. Amber eyes scrutinized him almost as much as Allen did himself.

Allen cleared his throat.

“Hello.”

The man snapped up from his laid back posture until the man leant forward onto the table with both arms, eyes sparkling.

“My name is Cross Marian. Ask away for what you want.”

At that point, Allen’s mind only got more skeptical of the ‘Exorcist’ whom he was recommended by one of his good friend, Lavi Bookman. His friend told him that he had managed to find his one true love after asking for it from this one Cross Marian, thus the redhead had pushed Allen to visit the little half-assed table at the back of a shrine on the side of the mountains where they lived.

Still, the unkempt appearance and alcoholic smell of the man before Allen did not seem the least bit reliable to the white haired boy.

“I know you are thinking that I look like shit,” came a low drawl, snapping Allen’s brain out from his deep and albeit judgmental thoughts. “But you, of all people, shouldn’t be judging based on appearances, don’t ya think?”

Allen’s silver eyes widened as he instinctively flinched at the words, so precisely cutting. He immediately felt guilty, even as a sulky annoyance rolled at the pits of his stomach.

Cross Marian went on to arch an eyebrow at him, relaxing back into his previous position against the chair back.

“An unmated, not-so-young omega soon approaching his heats… Let me guess,” the red haired male smirked broader. “You want an Alpha to help you?”

Allen clenched his fists and looked away, slightly unnerved at how the half-drunk could read through him that easily. Was he that obvious?

“Yes,” he managed gritting out the words. “My heats are getting bad recently, so I think…”

“You want to be fucked,” Cross pointed out with a slow draw of his cigarette.

Allen tightened his lips and gave a short, pointed nod.

“You want it to be a one-time thing?”

A beat of hesitation, before Allen nodded again.

“Hmmm~” Cross begun to sing, which irritated Allen to no end. It was a high heaven luck that the redhead was too obviously a Beta, otherwise Allen could not even imagine what the suggestive eyes were trying to hint at him. “What kind of Alpha is your type?”

At the question, Allen had frown, his left hand coming up to scratch at his head in mild perplexity.

Strange.

But he had never quite thought of that question.

“Maybe…” Silver eyes trailed a glance at his black hand, and dropped to the floor. “Someone who won’t be scared off by my appearance.”

Cross Marian snorted, just a little, making Allen barely suppress a glower.

However, the redhead went on with a too tired tone.

“That’s a given, idiot. I am asking for your _type_ , airhead.”

Allen blinked a few times in confusion before he tilted his head and rummaged for ideas…

Lavi’s type was females with a good bust, a pretty face, sexy legs and a strong personality.

Allen’s…

“Sexy,” he blurted. “But not too bulky. With a caring personality, but strong attitude. And someone who it feels right to be with.”

Amber eyes then stared unblinkingly at him for a good long moment, making Allen wonder if he had said something wrong. When seconds ticked by in more silence, Cross Marian still as a statue, Allen frowned to himself as he waved a hand over the maroon haired male.

“Hello?”

A quick reply startled Allen a bit.

“Your name and age.”

“Eh? Ah,” Allen realized belatedly that he never really got to introduce himself. “My name is Allen Walker. I am twenty.”

“... You went through 4 years of heats by yourself?” came a bare whisper in askance.

Allen shifted on his feet and had to look away again, uncomfortable with the topic.

“Yes.”

“You are a stubborn brat.”

Allen felt an instinct to snap, but Cross cut him to it.

“But apparently, there’s some idiot out there who is equally stubborn.”

Allen blinked.

“Sorry?”

“You sure are lucky.”

“Er… thank you?”

At his words of gratitude, it finally looked like the glaze over Cross Marian’s amber eyes broke. Opposing eyes shifted to give him an incredulous look, before the man picked up a brush and scribbled words onto a long strip of white paper.

“You will find a suitable Alpha for your heats at this location today, before sunset.” The man told him, lifting the paper and waving it in the air. “It will be a good fuck.”

Allen’s face suddenly felt as if it imploded.

“T-t-thanks,” he barely mumbled as he reached for the piece of white strip.

However, before his fingers touched the crisp paper, it was pulled away from him with a backward draw of Cross’ outstretched hand.

Silver eyes shot to the man in confusion, but Cross only raised an eyebrow languidly.

“Payment, kid.”

“Oh, right.”

And hell, was it costly.


	2. Chapter 2

The location given to him was on the other side of the mountains.

So Allen actually had to rush a bit to make it there on time, before sunset.

The sun was hovering close on the horizon by the time Allen managed to get there with short and choppy pants.

He wiped away the sweat on his face and groaned inwardly to himself.

All that sweating was going to make him look even less appealing. His shirt was already soaked at the back, and he could feel the sticky cling on his calves. Exactly what kind of luck was Cross referring to? Maybe the man was a conman, after all…

Still, despite his nagging skeptic, Allen scanned the town area from where he stood at the entrance.

 _‘You will know when you see him’_  

That was what Cross Marian told him. And truthfully, to Allen it sounded so horribly like a badly written stage script. Nevertheless, he had paid a good two hundred pounds for that consultation and Allen had thought he should at least give it a shot.

It definitely wouldn’t hurt to try.

Tentatively, Allen stepped into the town while trying to regulate his breathing, silver eyes flickering from couples to a few ogling Alphas before darting away to focus on shop items to pretend he was looking for things to buy.

It was not until he neared a stall selling accessories, did his heart stop as a strong grip wrapped around his wrist. His vision was lugged to an Alpha, whose height was almost level with his but build larger. Short fuzzy black hair was neatly combed up and banded on top of the Alpha’s head in a spiky fashion, but there was no doubt in Allen’s mind that this was _not_ who Cross was referring to.

If it was, Allen was going right back to demand a refund.

Then, he watched the Alpha’s eyes undress him from head to toes, and felt a flinch of irritation.

Omegas are not food.

Knowing what to do after so many years, Allen only smiled sweetly at the Alpha as he adjusted his legs stealthily around the other’s ankles. The Alpha, misinterpreting his intentions, smirked.

“My name is Chaoji Han. Unmated much, omega?”

“Ah, yes,” Allen said easily, keeping his smile. “Unmated, and have no intentions to.”

He barely noted the flash of mild surprise in Chaoji Han’s face, before Allen tugged his leg forward harshly, pulling the Alpha’s ankles along the way as he moved his hands onto the other’s arms to shove the Alpha flat down the ground.

A frustrated grunt escaped from the fallen male, face down, and Allen – dashed.

He moved with quick steps, weaving in and out the crowd saliently until he reached another street. He could hear name callings behind his back, in the distant, but definitely approaching.

Damn Alpha.

It was not his town, so at this place, Allen knew he had no means to completely escape the Alpha’s hands. His best bet was to launch a surprise attack on the Alpha coming after him, and perhaps knock the other unconscious before escaping the town.

Yes, Allen could do that. He would. He was best fighter of his town.

Although, he had to admit that it had been a long time since an Alpha had openly dared to approach him like that. The world has civilized, and despite that there are some who still believed in the status ranking, most people do not go that far already. So to say the least, Allen was mildly shocked.

Nevertheless, there was nothing to deny about the adrenaline flowing into his veins just from the thought of finally being able to get another fight in.

The white haired omega turned a corner and squatted down behind a tree, hiding his presence as he awaited the definite approach of the pursuing male. Silver eyes kept a constant lookout, ready to counterstrike the moment he gets a chance.

The clock ticked.

Seconds, by minutes.

And then Allen heard huffs and puffs, smelt a hostile Alpha scent, and knew Chaoji Han was right there.

He was pretty sure Chaoji Han knew he was near, too.

Holding his breath, Allen shifted on his foot and prepared for a swift attack.

A noisy scrap of foot against sand, and the presence was right there.

Allen snapped up in heartbeat and blocked a punch thrown his way. His eyes met with blazing ones, as the Alpha seethed menacingly at him.

“Omega!” the male roared.

Allen only smirked.

He blocked another punch from the other hand, before he darted low, then jumped and pressed onto Chaoji’s shoulders and did a flip in the air. Before the other could turn his head to him, Allen had a fist in the Alpha’s face. The other staggered back, and Allen shifted his torso to land a low kick in the ribs mercilessly.

He knew better than to be merciful with such cases.

A cry followed by a groan echoed in the air as Allen slammed the Alpha over his shoulders and stepped a foot lightly on the unconscious male’s back.

“There.”

“What the fuck do you think you are doing.”

Allen jerked his face sharply at the new voice, silver eyes going large as he belatedly recognized the presence of another Alpha around him.

How could he have missed it –

Silver eyes crossed dark sapphire ones.

And suddenly, the world stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen knew something was wrong from the minute he laid his eyes on the newly appeared Alpha.

Well, okay.

If you think about it from another manner, it could be that it was something _right_.

Still, his entire body burned.

And that was _wrong_.

The Alpha had high cheekbones, amidst a perfectly sculpted pale face and sharp, attractive eyes. Long, silky ebony tresses ran all the way down to the male’s waist, giving the Alpha an exotic look. Most importantly, though, was that the Alpha standing before him was not dressed in a simple shirt-and-pants like Allen did, but clad in a black coat hung open at the chest and paired with a too tight fitting black pants. A shiver ran up Allen’s spine as the perfect muscles peaked out from between the folds of that damn coat. Not to mention that he could see the sheen of sweat over that muscle, too.

Had the man been exercising? Or had the man been –

“Oi,” a piercing voice interrupted his trance. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Let him go now.”

Allen blinked himself out of his reverie at the accusatory words, and slowly, edged his foot away from the unconscious body below him.

“He was in the wrong,” Allen said with deliberate slowness, watching the Alpha carefully.

The attractive Alpha only rolled his eyes.

 “Dipshit, I know that. He’s forever chasing after the damn omegas. But he’s out now, you should leave him be. I will bring him to the town office.”

“…Oh,” Allen relented in flat voice. “Okay.”

And then the Alpha gave him a fierce, damning glare as he approached where he was. Allen shifted uneasily to make way, not quite able to calm the sensual burn tingling his body despite the mild hostility he could smell off the other.

The white haired boy then latched one hand on his elbow, stepping away cautiously as he watched the long haired Alpha dump the unconscious one onto the shoulders.

Navy eyes flickered over to him, before darting away to the front.

“You’re coming with me.”

“Oh… wait, what?” Allen blinked twice at the side profile of the taller male. “Why –“

“You. Are. Coming. With. Me.” The Alpha suddenly growled, low and deep. The sound set off a shivering somewhere in Allen’s core, and Allen only tightened his hold over his own arm to reign in the urge to – to – to do something unforgivable. “You are the damn witness here.”

“Right,” Allen bit out quickly, shifting his eyes away from the opposing dark eyes which sucked him in at every look. The omega tried to keep his mind empty, tried to ignore the voice telling him to pounce on the Alpha in front of him because heck, he _knew_ this was the Alpha Cross had been referring to.

There should be still a good two days before his usual heats.

Allen could do this. He _could_ control himself.

His original intention had been to try and talk things out with the Alpha Cross suggested, and then see how things go before deciding whether he wanted to jump into the pits of fire. He was _not_ going to change that motive. He was _not_ that easy.

Ten steps down the street, and suddenly the Alpha leading him stopped dead in his tracks.

Allen pulled back at the last minute, nearly bumping into the head of the unmoving Alpha perched on the long haired male’s shoulders.

“Moyashi.”

Allen blinked.

And then the Alpha suddenly whirled around to stare at him darkly. Allen swerved minutely to avoid the avalanche attack by the body the Alpha still held over his shoulders, and finally gave a look of confusion.

“What?”

Cobalt blue eyes narrowed at him before the male told him in a rough voice.

“Take your damn suppressants, idiot. I can smell it nearing.”

Allen’s eyes widened.

And soon, a healthy and heaty blush assaulted his face.

“I-I-I don’t have it on me now,” Allen admitted quickly, hands wringing themselves together in an effort to squash that burning urge inside him, which had suddenly flared hotter upon insinuation. “Don’t worry. There should still be two more days…”

A sharp snort met his answer, and Allen almost felt hurt. Almost.

“Bullshit. I can already feel the –“

And then silence.

When Allen finally chanced a glance, the Alpha’s pale face was cloaked with a pink tint, eyes clenched shut beneath a pair of furrowed eyebrows.

“Tch.”

And then –

Allen barely had to time to blink before a small paper box knocked him on the forehead and fell to the ground with a dull sound.

“To be safe, just take that. It’s universal.”

The Alpha then turned back onto the path and strode ahead, leaving Allen blinking at space for a good moment before he knelt to pick up the fallen box.

He looked over the label scrawled across the tiny box, and found a tiny, tiny smile crawling over his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good work, Kanda,” the Beta male whose head was stuffed inside a white beret two sizes too small commended, the minute Allen and the taller Alpha stepped into the small office located near the entrance of the town.

“Tch. Just fucking lock him up, Komui.” ‘Kanda’ hissed as he set the no-longer-unconscious Alpha down onto the couch at one end of the small room.

Allen watched Chaoji Han shift uneasily the moment he got down to his feet, hands clutching at his stomach – which probably hurt after all that pressure from Kanda’s shoulders – as he shot Allen a heated glare.

Allen scowled silently back.

“It’s the fifth time I am dragging his ass here this month. I am not a private hired police or some shit.”

‘Komui’ merely coughed into a fist.

“He hasn’t hurt anybody.”

“And are you waiting for him to do that?” came an unexpected growl from ‘Kanda’, low and furious. Allen found himself stiffening up and backing to the door just a tiny bit.

No, it was not that he was intimidated.

He was never that kind of omega. He was the kind who felt the urge to fight and win in face of hostility, not the urge to submit.

But it was just that - the tingling feeling was crawling back again. Even though he had already taken the suppressant ‘Kanda’ had offered him. Was it too fast? Maybe the drug needed some time to take full effect.

“Now, now,” ‘Komui’ ‘s voice sunk to a smoothing coo. “I need evidence before I can charge him with anything. You know that, Kanda.”

‘Kanda’ snorted, and suddenly, Allen found a thumb jabbed his way.

“He’s the evidence. He’s a victim.”

Allen swallowed hard at the abrupt interest taking over ‘Komui’’s face as the Beta looked him over. It was almost like the male had not noticed him in the small room until right then.

“Oh? You are willing to testify?”

The white haired thought through the question, perplexed, and nodded firmly.

“Of course.”

That got him a look of jaw-drop, before ‘Komui’ was instantly scuttling behind his desk.

“Tch. Idiot.”

Allen could only blink in confusion, watching ‘Komui’ mutter “not this” and “not this either” around his desk before his attention gradually slipped back to ‘Kanda’. Or more precisely, Kanda’s profile.

The Alpha was really a perfect piece of work…

“Don’t you think of running!” came a booming voice, shocking Allen out of his wits as silver eyes turned in alarm to Chaoji Han at the sides.

The seated Alpha’s face scrunched up in a dark scowl, and Allen noted that Chaoji was definitely closer to the door than he had been two minutes prior.

“Heh. Aren’t you mighty, Kanda Yuu,” Chaoji suddenly sneered while beginning to play with his fingernails. “Trying to get the best citizen award or something? Or maybe - ” The Alpha suddenly glanced up with a smirk at the other. “Trying to impress the omega?”

A boiling rage.

Allen felt it from Kanda more quickly than he ever thought was possible.

He did not even know what he was thinking, but before he registered it, his hands were already clutched onto Kanda’s left arm. Dark sapphire eyes stared wide and shock down at him, and Allen could only stare back amidst their close proximity.

No, he did not know what he was doing.

“Found it!”

Both of them snapped to ‘Komui’ in that instant, and Allen could not be more grateful when the office head started to drag him away from Kanda and sit him down in a chair, a paper and pen slapped onto the white table before him.

“Name, Gender, Identification details, and then details of the incident.” ‘Komui’ told him, fingers drifting across the paper to guide him of the required information. “That will be all. You are awesome.”

Allen quirked an eyebrow but swiftly and silently filled the blanks out.

When he was finally done, he turned back to the other side of the office only to see the two Alphas scowling at each other.

A flurry of worry rose in Allen, and for a moment, he only hoped Kanda would not get hurt if the two Alphas ever fought. Although, he would like to believe that Kanda was the stronger one. The long haired looked to be so – as strong as Allen was, or maybe more.

Seemingly noticing his stare, Kanda slowly looked towards him whilst still having his arms crossed.

Their eyes locked, and then – Allen bolted out of the room.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it_

His mind recited that mantra endlessly as he pushed his legs to move faster and yet faster.

Because, _damn it_ , why was his heats early!


	5. Chapter 5

It was bad.

Real bad.

What was even worse was that he was away from his own town.

He had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, no one to help him.

A tightening in his belly sent him gritting his teeth as he quickly made for a tree behind a house. His palm hit rough tree bark and Allen leaned his forehead against it for support, breath coming erratic.

_Damn it._

Indeed, the suppressants have been getting less effective for him recently. That was why he had even tried to consult the potential conman of an ‘Exorcist’. Still… this time was bad, even when considered between his recent heats.

A throb in his chest, another tightening in his belly and he could feel the slick coming already. A shaky gasp escaped his lips as he gradually squatted down into a slow seat.

His thighs shook.

His hands trembled around the tree bark.

Until suddenly, all stopped.

Allen’s eyes widened as his omega senses detected the approach of an Alpha, unexpected given the isolated location he had chosen despite his hazy mind. And for a moment there, he panicked. His mind drudged up various escape routes, as well as manners of aggressive and defensive moves he could use from where he was, with how he was.

However, when he finally inclined his head to look, a boulder felt like it was lifted from his shoulders and his calmed senses belatedly registered that it was a roughly familiar scent.

Kanda.

“Tch. The drug didn’t work?” came a hoarse voice as the long haired Alpha stepped close.

Allen nodded mutely, forehead still clinging onto the tree bark.

With tantalizing slowness, Kanda perched down into a squat, levelling their eyes.

“You are not from this town, are you.”

Again, Allen only found enough strength to nod.

He heard more than saw Kanda’s sharp intake of air, before the world begun falling away under his feet.

He was being carried, his hazy mind barely noted.

But he didn’t mind it, not one bit.

He only found himself leaning closer to the Alpha’s chest, burying his nose in the few strands of long hair which had spilled over Kanda’s shoulders. The scent there was smoothing, calming, but still, sensual and hot. The pulse there was quick, fast, almost echoing Allen’s own and the omega would have smiled if he had the strength. As it was, he only moaned lightly.

“Kanda…” he mumbled dazedly.

“…Shut up.” Kanda’s voice was strained even to his ears.

And then,

“Sleep. It’ll be easier.”

And Allen did.

Despite everything.

.

He woke up to an unfamiliar setting.

Pale grey ceilings hovered over him, and a scent that was all Alpha’s surrounded him.

Silver eyes stared wide and shock into air for a moment, before Allen shifted his gaze around the room. A table, a lotus figurine, a lamp.

Allen begun to sit up.

And it didn’t hurt to move, thankfully.

A gush of relief surged in his chest, as Allen slapped a hand to his face.

“I am so stupid…”

He should have at least taken a little preparation before leaving his town, given the knowledge that his heats were around the corner…

“Damn right you are.”

Allen snapped up, vision darting to the door where one long haired Alpha stood languidly against the wall. Dark sapphire eyes seemed to gleam a bit under the dim lighting from the lamp, and Allen’s heart jumped excitedly. As did his body.

Allen had to look away before it begun to be too much. Again.

“Sorry… and thanks.”

“Hn. I gave you some sleeping drugs when I brought you back, so you have actually slept for one whole day.” Kanda told him, moving in towards where he was with a knitted look.

Allen’s eyes widened.

“A day?!”

The Alpha winced visibly from the closed distance.

“Don’t shout in my ears!”

“Oh no, oh no,” Allen gasped, quickly lifting the blanket over him in an attempt to get out of the bed. He had to move. He had to leave. His roommates were probably worried.

But the moment his feet touched the ground, he wobbled – and an abrupt tightening in his belly made him shriek as he fell forward.

Kanda caught him with half-glare and pulled him back into the bed with one lug.

“Don’t be an idiot. You can’t move in your state!” Kanda suddenly growled.

Allen gave the Alpha a scandalized look, as a shiver shot up his spine.

“Damn it, stop growling! You are making me –“ He stopped there, eyes wide as he realized what he was almost about to blurt out.

“… Hot?” came a whisper two seconds later. It was sultry, airy, so soft that Allen almost thought he imagined it. But then when he gathered his nerves to look Kanda in the eyes, there was no mistaking the lust churning behind the dilated pupils. “I am making you hot?”

Allen’s entire body quivered in response and the omega cursed mentally.

“O-obviously!” Allen snapped, trying to will away the fire on his face. “I am in my heats, you idiotic Alpha!”

What he did not expect, however, was for Kanda to suddenly push him down onto the bed. And – pin Allen’s hips with his own. The white haired felt his body going rigid, before it blazed into a pounding mess of heat.

Because - _oh lord -_ he could feel Kanda’s hard-on pressing against him.

“You want it?” Kanda actually asked, face hiding on Allen’s shoulders.

Allen trembled like a leaf in the gale as the question clicked into his already hazing brain.

What was he supposed to answer?!

“… Obviously…” he croaked out, fisting his hands.

“Tch. No it’s not obvious. If you have not mated by this age, it means you aren’t someone who cave in to your heats.” Kanda said in that low, seductive voice again. Allen only clenched his jaws to keep from purring in return. “So just say it. With all your rationality, do you still… want it?”

Allen bit his lips as he tried to debate it in his mind.

Sure, he was the one who had pursued the Alpha all way to this foreign town on a whim and a conman’s suggestion. But he had a choice here, he knew. He could back off if he changed his mind.

It helped his state of mind that Kanda did not move. Or, not really. The hardness digging into his hips was making his head spin and body ache for it.

Shakily, Allen brought his hands up to cling to Kanda’s arms as he breathed out heavily.

“Yes. Yes, I want it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Explicit

_“It will be a good fuck.”_

There was nothing on Allen’s plate to deny that.

His body arched wantonly, just from the intrusion of fingers inside him. The white haired squirmed and then pushed back against the digits desperately. It had been so long since his body had craved for contact, and he was finally getting it.

_More, more, more_

A low hiss interrupted his short-lived bliss when that spot inside him was pushed.

“Kuso.”

And then the digits were retracted, leaving Allen whimpering at the loss as he turned his head back to gaze at Kanda in desperation. His thighs shook, and he parted them shakily.

“Kan –“

“Shut up. Wait.”

And Allen bit his lips as he watched the Alpha fumble with his clothes, wishing that Kanda had kept wearing his coat from that day when they had first met, just so that things could proceed faster. Allen’s attire was long stripped off of him, from the minute the omega had given his explicit consent, and he could not help but want to be filled _already._

When the last article of Kanda’s pants finally fell to the floor and Kanda begun to lean over his back once more with long hair strands spilling over their shoulders, Allen only moaned in anticipation.

So long. He was finally getting a taste of the thing called mating.

A hand suddenly gripped his length, jerking it erratically and surprising Allen for a beat before he hung and shook his head. A whimper escaped before he found his voice.

“In. Now.”

“Tch.”

And then there was a tightening pressure on his hips, before a girth was thrusted into his rear.

Allen cried out, throwing his head backward until the back of his skull hit what had to be Kanda’s shoulders. Because it burned. But the pain quickly ebbed away as his body continued producing slick to lubricate the penetration. It also helped, that the Alpha had stilled and was rubbing slow circles over his hips.

A long minute later, Allen gathered a shaky breath and nodded. Kanda kissed the spot between his neck and shoulders in return, briefly skimming his jaws, and Allen nearly blanched at how that little movement sent his heart rate rocketing.

But that thought was gone as the Alpha jerked his hips forward, driving into him with a relentless vigor. The rock hard tip inside him rained attacks onto his sweet spot again and again, again and again, making Allen whine aloud and see spots behind his eyelids.

_More, more, more_

Allen reached one of his hand backward – his left, black one – until it grasped the firm ass of the Alpha behind him. He gave it a hard squeeze, pushing Kanda yet deeper into him and driving a guttural moan out of the taller male when he felt the other bottom out. The move made the thick member inside him prod harshly at his special spot, pressing right there and making Allen moan loud and sharp as he begun bucking his hips backward.

At his cue, Kanda picked up pace and pounded into him faster and stronger than before. The bed under them creaked and banged against the wall it was pushed against, and there was nothing but the smell of sweat, sex, and Kanda, Kanda, Kanda.

When Allen felt his abdomen constrict painfully, the omega knew the end was near. But somehow, a part of his brain did not want the long awaited pleasure to stop. He reached a hand to himself and gave his base a firm grip where Kanda’s hand did not, letting loose a low groan as he felt his own release denied for the time being.

And Kanda only thrusted yet fiercer and rapid into him, like it was the only thing the Alpha knew to do.

Which probably was.

Allen moaned as his spot was hit again, hard and fast, deep and solid.

It could not be enough.

He clenched and unclenched his fist, clinging onto the linens as he let himself enjoy the pain and pleasure drumming into him. It was too good. Too, too good.

Until –

Allen gasped when he felt Kanda’s length inflate around his rim, feeling the Alpha suddenly slow down.

“Shi – Wait – hngh - I will move,” Kanda told him, voice rough and shaky.

And Allen had half a mind to stop him, to tell the Alpha it was okay, to convey his feeling that he wanted his knot, perhaps even wanted the pain that came along. But then, the other half of his mind resisted.

So the white haired only gritted his teeth as he waited for Kanda to shift until the slightly inflated end got tugged out of him, before the Alpha resumed his pounding.

Things became more careful after that, however.

It still felt good, his spot was still hit time and time again, making Allen see white bliss. Nevertheless, he could feel the restrain the Alpha was going through once in a while, and he had an unspeakable urge to thank Kanda.

One last push which sent a jolt up his spine, and Allen found himself shoved off into the oblivion. He came, long and hard, voice lifted in a serenade.

It was wonderful.

A low and hoarse grunt followed after him, but Allen could barely register it until he felt warmth filling his insides. Kanda thrusted a couple more times into him after that, sharp and deep, making the omega hiss at the oversensitivity and clamp down harder. That seemed to push the Alpha off the last twinge, and with a groan, Kanda came one last time into him and tapered to completion.

For a while, the room was filled with nothing but choppy pants as the two slowly recovered their breaths. Allen lost the strength in his arms and plopped down onto the soft bed with a staggering sigh. With a stiff movement, Kanda withdrew and backed off – off the bed, off the room.

His omega senses detected the absence of his Alpha and Allen’s eyes flew open in spite of his exhaustion.

However, he barely got to question where Kanda was going, before the long haired was returning, with a cloth in hand. And Allen found himself smiling faintly, as he watched the taller clean him and their mess before stalking out again in silence.

When Kanda returned for the second time, grudgingly pushing Allen to one side of the slim bed and slipping in beside Allen, Allen had to speak.

“Kanda.”

Navy eyes slid open – and Allen could see nothing but sleepiness behind them.

“What.”

“Are we going to be like this for the next few days?”

Kanda blinked at him blearily, before a hand reached out to pull him close. Allen’s heart thudded hard in response, but the omega tried to keep it in check with a self-reprimand. They were not lovers, not true mates. It would not do to get attached in a non-physical manner.

“Fine. Sure. Whatever.”

Allen snorted derisively.

“Jerk. You could’ve at least said yes.”

“… Whatever.”

Allen begun smiling, just a bit.

“Still, thank you.”

“I _said_ whatever.” Kanda’s voice abruptly took on an irritated edge. “Now sleep, baka moyashi.”

Allen frowned a bit at the calling, but decided to let it drop. He was too tired… But he would ask for the meaning of that calling, surely. The next day, perhaps. But for now, sleep was priority…


	7. Chapter 7

He knew this was going to happen.

“Allen!” Lavi all but shrieked at him the minute he entered the house, emerald eyes flared wide and almost hostile as the taller male stomped towards him. A pair of hands gripped his shoulders and started rattling Allen on his feet. “Where the hell have you been! Me and Johnny have been so worried!”

“I-I-I w-w-ent t-t-to t-t-h-e-e Ex-cor-c-c-i-s-t-t-t-a-a-a-nd-“

“Wait, what?”

Finally, his friend had stopped rattling him like a pack of ice, green eyes condensing into a frown as the redhead stared him down.

Allen flexed his shoulders on impulse, before answering thickly.

“I went to the Exorcist you recommended, Lavi. And then I – ehem –had to spend some time getting over my heat.”

The Beta blinked at him, once, twice, thrice.

“… Oh.” Lavi then said flatly, one hand suddenly scratching the bandana he had pushed up against his forehead. “So you… went into the heats.”

The white haired nodded in affirmation, before silver eyes darted around their living space.

“John' went out?” he queried, wondering where his other roommate had gone.

“Yeah. He’s at the Omega Center now… He went into heats yesterday, too.”

It was Allen’s turn to blink.

“Oh.”

Then Allen’s mind took a turn.

_Oh._

So that was where Lavi thought he had spent the previous week. That was why there was so little interrogation…

“Al?”

Allen snapped back into reality and offered a huge smile.

“Yes?”

“You weren’t at the center, were you?”

Allen’s stomach dropped heavy, just a little tiny bit.

“Er, right. I wasn’t. Did you go to check?”

He watched his friend sigh, before dropping unceremoniously down onto the couch beside them.

“Obviously yes. Both of us freaked out, you know.” Emerald eyes gave him a long, assessing look before the redhead crossed his arms. Which was a bad sign. “Couldn’t you have at least drop us a note or something?”

Allen begun scratching at his head awkwardly.

“I guess the situation didn’t allow it. Sorry.”

“We even reported it to the town officer…” Lavi trailed off, head turned to the side for a moment in an eerie, eerie silence. Allen swallowed hard.

“I am really, really sorry.” The white haired boy repeated solemnly. “I didn’t expect my heats to come so early… And then… Well, okay. I was in another town. On the other side of the mountain. So I couldn’t notify you guys. I am sorry for having worried you.”

His revelation turned Lavi’s head as quickly as he expected it to.

“You were in another town?!” The Beta was abruptly standing up again, eyes wide. “Why! What happened! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did you get taken advantage of? Who was it! No, wait. I have to tell Lenalee, she can help with the tracking –“

“Wait, wait!” Allen called in desperation as he waved his hand frantically to regain his friend’s attention. “It’s not like that. I am fine. You know how well I can defend myself. I am a good fighter.”

Lavi stilled, finally. Green eyes looked at him skeptically for the briefest moment, before his friend’s shoulders sagged and Allen found himself pulled into a hug.

“Really? You don’t have to lie to your big brother.”

Allen almost chortled in amusement at that. It was not like Allen did not know Lavi treated him as a younger sibling to be protected, but hearing it outright was kind of funny. Instead, he bit it back knowing it would not be too polite to do that, and gave his protective friend a pat on the back.

“Yeah. Really, I am fine. Thanks.”

His friend nodded into his hair before withdrawing with a dark look.

“You still gotta tell me what happened, Allen. And how you got over it.”

Allen’s smile froze right there and then, before he sighed.

It was going to be a long day of explanation.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time he visited the ‘Exorcist’ by the name of Cross Marian, it was because Lavi literally dragged him there. With Lenalee at his flank.

Allen exchanged a look with Lenalee, Lavi’s ‘true love’ found through Cross Marian, when the redhead strode ahead and slapped a bill onto the red cloaked table the –again- half-drunken sat behind.

“I want you to find Allen his true love. His mate.” Lavi ruled out, full of determination. “No more of those one-night stands, no matter how good they are.”

Lenalee giggled at that, making Allen’s face flush red.

“Lavi!” he hissed dangerously.

His friend only ignored him and went on.                                                                  

“Well okay. Maybe it was more of a one-heats stand but,” the Beta male shrugged. “A true love, a true mate. Allen needs it. Find it for him, Cross.”

And Allen could only register the heat flaming his face as his eyes locked with familiar amber ones.

He watched Cross Marian rub his stubbed beard for a second, before the maroon haired reached a hand onto the table and lifted the plate placed there.

“It’s called ‘Ask and you shall get’,” Cross Marian said to Allen’s face. “Not ‘someone asking for you and you get’.”

Allen blinked at the statement he was thrown with in stupor, before he felt an elbow in his ribs from the olive haired female beside him. Silver eyes snapped to amethyst ones, before Lenalee too obviously hinted for him to step forward with an incline of her chin.

The omega cleared his throat rigidly as he hesitantly moved forward, watching Lavi watch him with gleaming emerald orbs.

When he stood clear and neat before one Cross Marian, amber eyes stared at him seriously.

“So, kid. Anything you want to ask for?”

Allen opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut barely a half second later.

“Allen,” Lavi’s voice seemed to draw him away from the strange clouding of his mind.

Because that was what it was. His mind was clouded.

Clouded, with images of one Kanda Yuu.

The gorgeous features of that Alpha, his gentle yet fierce demeanor, their time spent handling Allen’s heats, the annoyance Kanda could spark in him at times (did you know moyashi actually meant a beansprout? He was not that puny!), the heated fights they got into which Allen undeniably enjoyed, the equality and respect Kanda treated him with. And then there was the touch, the warm scent and allure…

Allen swallowed hard.

What if he asked for his true love, and the Alpha Cross directs him to this time was not Kanda?

And in that moment of self-questioning, Allen realized it.

He wouldn’t take it down. He wouldn’t accept it.

He would not accept that his mate would be anyone else, other than him.

“…Sorry Lavi,” Allen begun to say, silver eyes turning to lock with his friend’s seriously. “I think… I already know who I want as a mate.”

Green eyes widened at him, and Lavi fell silent.

Allen creaked a smile out to his friend, just as Lenalee stepped closer to loop her arms with Lavi and gave Allen an approving nod. The omega nodded back to the beta, before Allen took off.

For the town on the other side.


End file.
